Marie Szubanski
Marie Szubanski is the first member -and leader- of the entertainment company known as the Esme Girls. She has blonde pigtails and blue eyes. Her outfit, kwown as Esme Suit, is based on a schoolgirl and cheerleader design, though with clown aesthetics. Born in the United States, Marie had once wanted to work as a professional cheerleader before entering the world of business administration. However, due to a cascade of unexpected events, she settled on founding her current company; the Esme Girls. Biography Marie was born in Nevada, where she spent the majority of her childhood working on her parent's farm, mostly tending to the pigs. She later moved to the city of Reno, where she attended higher education. Not long after entering the school, Marie joined the local cheerleading team and quickly grew in popularity due to her beauty and feminine charm. This sudden burst of attention was not all positive, as other girls vying for the same goals as her quickly became jealous and somewhat hostile to her. In her high schhool years, Marie worked in several fields to support her family in a multitude of jobs. Her resume included a cashier in a shopping mall, a worker in a carwash, modelling for small businesses, babysitting, maid service and primarily a cheerleader for small sport teams. This magnitude of experience so early in her life also served to increase her individuality, giving her the necessary independent skills to care for herself. Skills she would make extensive use of later in her life. Once her education in Reno reached its end, Marie made the decision to move to Las Vegas. There she soon gained a variety of jobs in numerous casinos, with her ultimate objective being to ear enough money to move to the nourthen United States, hoping to have a better life and possibly attend university. Marie would end up quitting from the casinos that had employed her in favour of going back to more conventional jobs, having cut her own leisure time and even began to set budgets for herself. A sizable fraction of her income was spent on breast augmentation via silicone implants, which increased her raw sex appeal which she utilised to gain more favourable deals with potential employers. However Marie refused to have any loving relationships within her jobs, aware that a committed relationship would steal her time and could lead to potential problems down the road. Not long later, Marie commenced her grand plan and quit all of her jobs, moving to Michigan. She became a cheerleader there and sought out entry to a university, interested in obtaining a Bachelor's in Business Administration. In Michigan, Marie started work in several nightclubs as an exotic dancer, though also served as a waitress in said establishments. She soon gained an official job as a popular sports team's own cheerleader. With two sizable sources of income, Marie continued her search for an entrance into university. To do so, she would have to attain top scores in an entrance exam. However her jobs quickly ate into her study time, leaving her severely overwhelmed. Marie made the tough decision to abandon her studies, though she still desired a higher education and thus opted to study independently through books and other written sources. Marie continued her work as usual, and though it was not comparable to formal education she did manage to give herself a prominent enough confidence boost to start her own company, a bold move but ultimately one she thought she could accomplish. However she at first struggled to come up with an idea, hoping to have her own original footing into adult entertainment. The thought of becoming a pornstar herself crossed her mind though she did not think too highly of it, as she wanted to be something more than a simple pair of breasts on a computer screen. Not long afterwards, Marie changed her nightly job. Her new employment took place in a two-storey ballroom, and though Marie worked in said club as a dancer she gained an idea from her time there. She pictured herself swinging around in the gap in the floor, allowing those below to see up her skirt. Then she came up with the idea of having her bottom inflate to extreme sizes, leaving her helpless and immobilised as well as heavily embarrassed. However she could not think of how to make her behind expand. She then had an epiphany. A balloon. Marie began experimenting on suitable materials for her new trick, settling on a latex-like material with a rather distinct pinkish colour; able to inflate exponentially without the need of external equipment, and could even envelop Marie's legs and feet during her inflation. The material was also very dense, proving nigh-impossible to damage conventionally once forged. Upon deflation, it returned to it's original dimensions without compromising it's durability or tightness. To cause the inflation, a specialised tag had to be removed from a position just above the bottom. With the help of a garment company, Marie had the material manufactured in batches for experimentation in potential suit designs. She kept her project a closely-guarded secret while maintaining her jobs and independent education. She soon created a suit that would accompany the rubber, which she had chosen to form into a pair of pink rubber panties. The outfit was very similar to that of a cheerleader though had clownish elements to it, including a deep blue design and golden floral patterns. The skirt was kept aloft by white suspenders comprised of elastic stretching over her shoulders. To finish, the Tag that would cause her panties to inflate had the words "DO NOT PULL" printed onto it's red front in big black letters, with the Tag itself suspended on the outside of her skirt just above her bottom. The final product delighted Marie, who was well aware of the rather special product within her hands. However, she had yet to decide where or when to use it. At her dayjob, Marie was informed of budget cuts and was made aware that she was on the list of possible layoffs. She attempted to persuade her boss to not fire her, and thus was given a final chance to earn her place. Marie offered to outdo the boss' expectations and offered a unique show to permanently secure her place in the company. Interested, the boss offered her a single night to impress him. Marie appeared in her clown costume to a full house, tying her stretchy suspenders to the ribbons. She then leapt, to the astonishment of the crowd, and swung from one end of the room to the other. She did this several times, trying to excite her audience and enliven the crowd. Soon her Tag was pulled and her pink panties began to inflate, which caught everyone watching -including her colleagues- off-guard. However her excitement got the better of her, causing her to fumble as her weight caused her to fall, bringing down ceiling ornaments with her. Assuming she would be fired for her mistake, Marie soon quickly saw the entire crowd applauding her and throwing money down to her in praise. She was ultimately fired for damaging workplace property, though Marie was not disheartened as she knew her unique idea had worked. Word soon spread of Marie's unique show that had brought in big numbers for her ex-employer, and she was soon hounded by nightclubs asking her to repeat her act in their establishment. Marie would give a number of demonstrations and thus her career and own personal business was born, dubbed the "Esme Girls". Eager to spread her influence even more, Marie began looking for fellow attractive girls to employ. Her lifelong goal went from cheering on the home team to "inflating to please." 'Personality' Marie is not shy of offending people and often teases those closest to her. She doesn't do it out of spite, rather an attempt to make the "victim" laugh at her choice of comedic content. It is both idiotic and fumbled as well as refined and clever, only being used at opportune moments. Although she failed to complete her studies at university, and she is not overly known for her overall intelligence, she has exceptional common sense and problem solving skills. She is able to rationalize any problems put before her and follow orders to the letter. She maintains her occasional studying into economics and business administration though does not seek to become a master of the subjects; rather gain an understanding of each to help in her business. Marie is a very flirtatious and erotic girl. She has a tendency to seduce anyone she has a romantic interest in, and is eager to know the crutches of whomever she attempts to flirt with in an attempt to garner certain emotional responses. This is primarily used to show Marie where someone's boundaries lie, in an attempt to prevent any friction from an inappropriate joke or other such events. Upon learning the limits of her lover, she will stick to the fringes of her man's rules to keep him -and herself- happy. Though not one to spring to violence on a whim, Marie is prone to anger outbursts. She becomes especially frustrated with women she deems rivals. While she would look to learn the friendly boundaries of her lovers, she is known to quickly have her own overstepped and thus she plummets into a rage. One such overstep is related to the size of her natural breasts, and commenting on how she attained implants to make herself seem more attractive than she really was. Even so, Marie does not let this devolve into a pure hatred for her rivals. When encountering her rival, she is more eager to make jokes at the other's expense than she is to throw a punch. Regarding movies, Marie's favourite genre is "Spaghetti Westerns", or simply "Cowboy Movies". She has a personal liking to the 1956 film The Searchers and her favourite actor is John Wayne. This actually ties into Marie's sexual preferences, as she desires men who are no less than of stoic and heroic stature, able to dominate any situation. Another actor Marie is fond of is Clint Eastwood, particularly his role in the 1969 film The Good, The Bad and The Ugly, which stands as her personal favourite film. Marie's favourite musical group is Depeche Mode, more notably their 1990 album Violator. Other groups that garner her attention are Motörhead and Metallica. It is also very obvious that Marie is the kind of girl to flash the band at a concert by unleashing her large breasts while riding on the shoulders of someone. Esme Suit Marie's outfit is based on a melding of a cheerleader and a schoolgirl. The dominant colour is deep blue while the secondary colour is red, used in the pleats of her skirt and shoulders. The chest area of her outfit has an ornate floral pattern on it in gold, with a pair of red dots simulating her nipples. Her skirt is held aloft by white elastic braces, and by a wide belt of the same colour. Marie wears white gloves and big red shoes similar to a typical clown's footwear. When walking, Marie's shoes squeak with every step. The same happens when her breasts are shaken, while her shoulders and skirt make jingling noises upon being shaken. The inflatable rubber part of Marie's suit takes the form of tight pink panties, comprised of the unnamed rubbery material mentioned before. They are able to quickly and suddenly inflate without any external equipment or aid through unknown means, with the only requirement to begin the inflation being the removal of the large, red tag hanging just above her posterior that reads "DO NOT PULL" in black, demanding capital letters. The placement of the label is intentional, acting as a lure to draw eyes to her bottom in an attempt to trick people into pulling her tag and causing her inflation. When the Tag is pulled, a rather loud hissing sound erupts from Marie's bottom. Seconds later, her panties begin to swell at an alarming rate, accompanied with the sound of stretching rubber. As the balloon swells it encases Marie's legs within a large ball shape, restraining her movement. It is not known as to how this happens, and when the rubber reaches the shoes it completely absorbs the feet beneath the footwear before swelling them up with such force that her shoes are destroyed and her socks are shredded. Her rubber feet are left bare, now seemingly absent of toes. 1. Esme Girls - Marie Szubanski (30).jpg|Marie's Esme Suit The making of Marie's first incarnation dates back to 2014, where sketches of her went through several design changes before finally settling on "Marie Szubanski" in 2018, with the purpose of appearing as a similar character to Esme Hoggett from the film Babe: Pig in the City. It could be said that Marie was conceived before her author's alter ego, PinkInflatingAss. Moreover, this alternate identity was developed purely to publish Marie Szubanski. Other characters can be considered "sequels" to Marie, as she was the first ever Esme Girl to be properly developed and realised. Her name is derived from a famous porn actress known as Kenzi Marie, known to have played a schoolgirl for Brazzers. Her pigtails were inspired by another actress in the porn industry, Michelle Thorne, who would often wear her hair in such ways for her videos. Her surname was taken directly from the actress of Esme Hoggett; Magda Szubanski. Her surname "Szubanski" also gives note to her Polish heritage. Esme Girl - Marie Szubanski (Early design 1).jpg|Drawn in January 19, 2014 1. Esme Girls - Marie Szubanski (Early design 4).jpg|Drawn in May 13, 2014 Esme Girl - Marie Szubanski (Early design 2).jpg|Drawn in July 29, 2014 Esme Girl - Marie Szubanski (Early design 3).jpg|Drawn in July 29, 2014 1. Esme Girls - Marie Szubanski (Early design 5).jpg|Drawn in June 27, 2015 __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Esme Girls